


Lonely No More

by angelslaugh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Where the crow catches the fox.(Or, where Itachi chases Naruto after Naruto's breakup with Sasuke.)





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

_Forgive me, Naruto?_

__

Naruto’s eyes burn scarlet at the thought of Sasuke begging his forgiveness. 

 

_Dammit. Why couldn’t he have not been so naive?_

He stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets, thinking.

 

Two years. And all during those two years, Sasuke’d been fucking Sakura.

 

 _Tch _.__  He stopped walking. It was pouring, and most people were inside. It would be so much easier if he could permanently change himself into a girl, wouldn’t it?

 

He didn’t heed the rain, nor the looks that followed him. Hate, pity, or confusion? He didn’t know. He walked until he was on top of the mountain, looking down at the village.

 

“You’ll catch a cold.”

 

Those words didn’t surprise him. Nor did that voice.

 

“You, of all people, should know I don’t get colds.” He felt better responding to him that way, when he was alone and without fear of someone thinking he was talking to  Kurama again. Not that the huge bijuu was still inside of him - the two may have forged a connection but it wasn’t as though Kurama could forget everything the humans had  done to him.

 

Because, after all, the person talking to him wasn’t visible, or real to anyone else. Naruto chalked it up to him being unhappy in the afterlife.

 

“I do.”

 

Something tangible set itself on his body, and he looked down. The black cloak with red clouds made him frown.

 

“But you’re not real.”

 

He turned, to see Itachi standing there. 

 

“I wasn’t,” Itachi agreed. “I don’t know what happened.” He walked over to the younger blonde, who suddenly felt like this was too much.

 

“You  _died _.__ You’ve been haunting me for the better part of two years!”

 

Itachi frowned. “I wasn’t haunting you. I was simply making observations.”

 

Naruto felt like pulling his hair out.  _Simply making observations!_

__

“Your brother is an ass!”

 

“Which is what I was  _trying to tell you _,”__ the older Uchiha snapped.

 

Naruto blinked, recalling the older Uchiha’s conversations with him. How he’d implied Naruto was a girl many times - Naruto gritted his teeth.  _Gods _.__ How could he have been so  _stupid _?__  How could  _Itachi_ be so cruel?

 

“I wasn’t trying to imply you were a girl at all,” Itachi said, as if he could read Naruto’s thoughts (not that the Uzumaki would put it past him, to be honest.) “I was simply trying  to tell you he was cheating on you.”

 

“Then - then you should have  _said it!”_  Naruto threw up his hands.

 

“I couldn’t. Every time I tried, I found myself frustratingly silent.” Itachi paused. “I was also trying to get you to date any number of the available men who would want you.”

 

Naruto furrowed his brows. Itachi’s quiet comments about his partners on various missions...

 

Naruto flopped onto the muddy ground and held his head in his hand, feeling the insane urge to laugh. Or cry. 

 

“But, now, I’m going to do my best to catch you.”

 

Naruto’s head jerked up.

 

“What? Itachi?” There was nobody in sight. Naruto sweatdropped. “I really, really hope that he was just kidding when he said that...”

 

If he even said that. If it hadn’t been a dream.

 

~:~

 

The first sign that it hadn’t been a dream was on his first mission out of the village. He’d left to gather some berries for the stew being made, and upon his return, there was  something bulging in his sleeping bag.

 

Opening it, there was a black shirt. To Naruto’s sharp nose, it smelled like Itachi. The uchiwa fan on the bag made him stare for a minute before storming over to the fire and  throwing the shirt in.

 

 _He would_ not  _be caught in another Uchiha’s grasp._

__

~:~

 

The second was after his fifth or so mission after his and Sasuke’s breakup. Going to a museum and stealing an important document some lady was paying handsomely for. 

 

Luckily, it was listed as ‘artifact number 43’, was in a small crate that smelled of dust and mold. The client’s... emissary (because apparently  _ _all__ rich people in a Daimyo’s court needed an emissary) opened it and nodded.

 

“This is it,” she said grandly. 

 

“What’s it say?” Ino asked.

 

The emissary scowled at her. “None of your business!” she said. The emissary then turned to Naruto. “But because you’ve been such a dear, hot  stuff, I’ll let you read it when we get to Konoha.”

 

They trudged along.

 

Back in Konoha after three days, the emissary left, leaving the scroll on the Hokage’s desk after the ninja’d been paid by Tsunade. 

 

Naruto noticed the seal was broken, and told Tsunade about the promise the emissary had told him.

 

Tsunade nodded distractedly. “Whatever, brat. Go ahead.” She paused. “Now that I think of it... The mission  _was_ oddly specific. It was aimed at  _you _,__ Naruto.”

 

Naruto tensed and opened the scroll.

 

He snapped it shut after reading it, twin irk marks decorating his forehead.

 

“I’m going to  _murder him, _”__ Naruto hissed, livid. 

 

“What?” Tsunade looked up at him, her face confused. Naruto opened his mouth - only to spot the mirth in her eyes. She  _knew _,__ goddammit. 

 

“It’s a  _poem,_ not some secret document,” Naruto hissed.

 

“Oh, a poem!” Ino gazed at him. “Please read it, please!”

 

Off to the side, there were listening ninja.

 

Naruto cleared his throat. “Um, I don’t think -”

 

“Come on, Naruto, can’t be  _that_ bad if someone’s letting  _you_ in on a secret poem.”

 

“Tch. The dobe wouldn’t read a poem if his life depended on it.”

 

Naruto had avoided Sasuke for ages.

 

_Fuck my humiliation._

He opened the scroll.

 

_“Sharingan are Red,_

_Rasengan are blue,_

_If you won’t be my Valentine,_

_I promise not to Chidori you.”_

__

Right after that, Naruto chuckled.

 

“Well, that last part’s a damn better promise than my ex gave me.” He let it snap shut and turned a sickly sweet smile onto Sasuke. “Isn’t it, Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed red, but Naruto allowed his own orbs to flash red in warning.

 

Sasuke blinked first.

 

“Whatever. Nobody would want to go after used goods, anyway.”

 

The blood drained from Naruto’s face. 

 

“Uchiha Sasuke!” Ino looked horrified. “Naruto’s -” she seemed to gather courage. “Naruto’s a thousand times better than you are!”

 

“If  _I_ was gay, I’d want him,” Kiba added.

 

“You sure you’re not?” Shino asked dryly.

 

Naruto snorted. “Thanks, Ino, Kiba. But it’s not necessary. Really. Honestly, though, Sakura, you sure  _you_ want  _used goods?_  Because I’m sure he had plenty of time as a bottom himself.”

 

Another dead silence, Sasuke’s face going a mottled red in suppressed rage.

 

“Also, red’s  _really_ not your color, Sasuke.” He gave Sasuke a cheeky smirk. “Though, again, I’m sure you knew that.”

 

He waved, smiling fakely, and vanished.

 

~:~

 

He was there on the Yondaime’s head again when he got mail.

 

Actually, it was a folded up picture of Sasuke with a note pinned to it.

 

Not seeing anyone in the vicinity, he looked at it.

 

_When I heard he joined with Orochimaru, I made a thousand of these. Great for kunai practice. - Itachi._

He eyed the picture again.

 

A scary grin appeared.

 

~:~

 

Sasuke slipped into the dobe’s house. For someone who was a so-called ‘hero’, Naruto didn’t have many good traps at all.

 

He opened the dobe’s bedroom door and was met with something very, very disturbing.

 

His face was plastered all over the walls of the dobe’s bedroom. Normally, that would’ve made Sasuke wonder as to his mental health, but right then, he’d been focused on  making Naruto psychologically uneasy.

 

No. It wasn’t the multiple pictures of him that disturbed him.

 

It was the kunai sticking out of his forehead on every single one. The sheer amount alone made him pale.

 

Naruto  _desperately_ wanted him dead.

 

“What are you doing in my house, teme?”

 

He turned. Naruto’s once gentle blue eyes were  _pissed _.__

__

“Um...”

 

He looked for an exit. He found one.

 

He took it.

 

He jumped out the window and ran for his life.

 

~:~

 

“I forgot I needed to set up traps,” Naruto mused. “I was only using these pictures as target practice, anyway.”

 

He shrugged and started tacking up more.

 

Kunai hit the walls a few seconds later.

 

~:~

 

Nobody was really surprised when a presumed-dead-missing-nin-turned-hero appeared out of nowhere in front of Naruto on Valentine’s Day.

 

Because, let’s face it.

 

Itachi was like the  _only one_ who could evoke such irritation out of his little brother. 

 

Plus, the whole  _‘Property of Uchiha Itachi’_ shirt incident three days before was a big hint. Naruto, poor fucker, was unaware of it.

 

(There was a report given to Tsunade by Kurenai. Tsunade hadn’t even punished the woman for helping the supposedly dead Uchiha out. Then again, she  _had_ been too busy  laughing and choking on her sake. 

 

Kurenai had been visited by Itachi, who had asked her to perform a  _ _genjutsu__ on Naruto so that he noticed nothing odd about his shirt. Namely, it wasn’t his usual jumpsuit.  She’d obliged, mostly because she was interested and partly because Itachi had told her to pretend he was threatening her child if anything went wrong.)

 

So, in front of every ninja in the jounin lounge, along with Tsunade who was lecturing every jounin on their supposed _lack of professionalism_ ,Itachi appeared, a bouquet of blue roses, tsubaki (camellia flowers) flowers, and some sakura blossoms all in it.

 

Naruto’s expression warred on exasperation, annoyance, and resignation.

 

“One date today?” Itachi asked in a quiet voice.

 

Naruto thought for a moment. Itachi wouldn’t quit anytime soon...

 

“One date,” he reluctantly agreed, accepting the flowers and refusing to blush like a girl. “One date, and then, if I don’t like it -” He paused, a thought occurring to him.

 

_There was no fucking way he wouldn’t like it, if he was honest with himself._

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” Itachi readily agreed. “Dinner, tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Naruto paused. “After Granny re-enlists you as an alive person again. Since you’re technically not a ninja, and counted among the dead, you’re going to ANBU cells.”

 

Itachi laughed, and  _damn it_ it was sexy.

 

“She did that right after I gave you my robe.”

 

Naruto turned to Granny Tsunade, to see her exiting the room hurriedly. 

 

In fact, it was quite odd how most of the ninja left, as if they already knew -

 

He was distracted.

 

“I wanted to ask you if you’d wear this shirt tonight.”

 

It was the shirt he’d thrown in the fire. He winced at its state - barely anything was left.

 

Conveniently, the uchiwa fan was still intact.

 

“It’s too burned.” 

 

Itachi didn’t look too unhappy.

 

“Then wear the shirt you did three days ago.”

 

When he got home and put it on and looked in the mirror...

 

“UCHIHA ITACHI, I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU!”

 

Itachi merely gave a chuckle as he walked, a smirk curling his lips.

 

No, his dear kitsune would not.

 

His kitsune would be too preoccupied to be murdering him.


	2. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Smut. First ever.

“You sure you want to do this?”

 

Naruto scowled at Itachi, already half undressed. Itachi looked at him from across the room, still fully dressed.

 

 _ _“Yes,”__ he replied irritably. “Are you going to get undressed yet?”

 

Itachi’s eyes darkened as Naruto waited, and Itachi took his shirt off slowly.

 

Naruto’s mouth went dry at seeing a pale, sculpted chest. As most shinobi were lean, so was Itachi. 

 

Itachi took advantage of his distraction to bridge the gap between them, kissing Naruto as though stealing his breath. It was only when Naruto needed air that Itachi started downwards, down his neck and creating pleasurable tingles down Naruto’s spine.

 

Itachi made him hit the bed, and Naruto sucked a deep breath in the closer Itachi got to the black seal.

 

“Oh?” Itachi hummed, touching it.

 

Naruto gritted his teeth as Itachi traced it with his finger, his arousal unable to be hidden. He forced back a moan by shoving his hand in his teeth and biting down.

 

Blood - his own - flowed down his throat. 

 

Itachi stopped tracing his seal, his hand grasping Naruto’s, pulling it and removing it from his mouth.

 

“I want to hear you,” Itachi told him, heat in his eyes. 

 

Naruto swallowed.

 

“That... Makes me too...” He blushed. Sasuke had never touched his seal during sex, it had been quick foreplay and now - Itachi was touching it. “It’s too sensitive,” he finally said.

 

Itachi eyed him for a moment.

 

“Sasuke really  _ _is__ selfish.”

 

Naruto opened his mouth, to tell Itachi he did  _ _not__ want to talk about his ex, especially when Naruto was with  _ _Itachi,__ Sasuke’s  _ _brother.__

__

He never got the chance.

 

Itachi struck - lowering his mouth and placing his tongue on the seal.

 

Naruto blanked out as Itachi traced every stroke that made him a human sacrifice.

 

He was aware of someone babbling something -

 

__“Stop, it’s too good, please stop, stop, stopstopstopstop!”_ _

__

- but the maddening tongue didn’t relent until Naruto snarled and grasped Itachi’s head, yanking him up and forcing a kiss on him. As the unrelenting pleasure faded to a manageable level, he realized Itachi’s Sharingan reflected his own currently crimson eyes.

 

And that Itachi was smirking.

 

“So your eyes  _ _do__ go crimson.” 

 

Naruto glared at him.

 

“You better finish this,” he hissed at Itachi.

 

Itachi laughed, a rich, seductive chuckle that went straight to Naruto’s still-clothed dick.

 

“I plan to,” Itachi  _ _purred.__

 

Quickly, the rest of their clothes were gone. Naruto took a few seconds to admire Itachi; he was well above average in the looks department.

 

Naruto flushed, suddenly unsure about everything. He gulped.

 

“Getting scared?”

 

Naruto met his eyes squarely. “No.” His eyes dropped down to Itachi’s huge dick. “Um... You sure it’ll fit?”

 

“I know how to prepare my partners well,” Itachi smirked. “Now, suck.” Naruto stared at the two fingers in front of his face. He took them into his mouth, Itachi’s eyes darkening as Naruto did so. “Enough,” Itachi ordered. 

 

Naruto released them.

 

Itachi inserted a finger.

 

“Just two?” Naruto said, sure Itachi had to be joking. His eyes once again darted to Itachi’s length, but before he could talk again, Itachi hit something inside him.

 

He cried out in pleasure - Itachi smirked. 

 

“Found it.”

 

Naruto winced as Itachi added a second finger, doubling the attack on his prostate.

 

“Ita - AHH - chi!” Naruto sucked in another breath - Itachi lowered his head and licked his seal again, causing a scream to fly from Naruto’s throat. 

 

Itachi chuckled.

 

Then he withdrew his fingers from Naruto.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Itachi ordered.

 

Naruto whimpered a little as his dick wept precum and went completely ignored. But he did as ordered, getting on his hands and knees.

 

In one go, Itachi shoved himself into Naruto, causing Naruto to shout in pain and try to buck him off. Itachi stopped him by ghosting his finger along the edge of his seal.

 

“I’m sorry, Naruto. I -”

 

 _ _“Move,”__ Naruto snarled at him. Itachi sighed.

 

“So impatient, Naruto- _ _kun.”__

__

Naruto shuddered at Itachi’s low words.

 

Itachi began to move.

 

~:~

 

He was surprisingly  _ _tight__  for a bottom. Itachi had originally planned on teasing him to full hardness, but the seal’s sensitivity was a shocking and quite pleasing development.

 

He slid in and out of Naruto slowly, stroking his seal. The Uzumaki under him seemed like he was fighting to keep control of himself.

 

Mentally - the part not intent on fucking this man into the mattress - he was furious at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to want to control this man under him, which was why he’d warned Naruto as best he could as a spirit.

 

He withdrew from the man completely, turning him over and drawing his legs over Itachi’s shoulders. Itachi shoved himself back in, groaning.

 

Naruto’s eyes were a livid red, his whisker marks a dark color.

 

Itachi smirked, his Sharingan spinning and lazily copying the image of this man under him, that was  _ _Itachi’s.__

__

“Naruto...” Itachi was sorely tempted to let this drag on forever. “Naruto- _ _kun...”__

__

Another shudder ripped through him.

 

__Interesting._ _

 

“I want you to lose control when I do.” Itachi smirked, and  _ _slammed__ into Naruto even as he grabbed Naruto’s dick and lightly pressed on Naruto’s seal.

 

The man  _ _howled,__ a slightly choked sound cutting it off. Itachi leaned down and kissed him, ignoring the sharp teeth. Naruto’s claws bit into Itachi’s back, but Itachi lived with it. 

 

Itachi fucked into him hard, the room filled with growls and moans and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh.

 

Naruto thrashed under him, half growling and half moaning at the same time.

 

Itachi knew when Naruto was done for - he clenched around Itachi, and Itachi heard Naruto shout something garbled - definitely his name, though.

 

Quickly, Itachi, too, finished, with a quiet utterance of Naruto’s name.

 

He carefully pulled out. Naruto moaned in protest. Itachi was only too smug to see his cum leaking out.

 

~:~

 

Itachi got up - to do something, probably to clean up. Naruto hadn’t had an orgasm like that  _ _ever.__

__

He smiled tiredly as he felt a damp cloth wiping up the cum. He waited until Itachi had left and come back, still buck naked, and slid in the bed. 

 

“Ne, Itachi?”

 

“Hmm, Naruto?”

 

“...thanks for catching me.”

 

Itachi’s chuckle followed Naruto into sleep, where he couldn’t be certain that Itachi may have said, “It was my pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
